Of Sexy Poses and Fangirls
by CrazyRandomFangirl
Summary: Lol just a funny little story with some balthier and vaan yaoi and me and my friend being our fangirl selves -


Of Sexy Poses & Fangirls

And we are back once again dear readers ^-^. Im warning you know there is YAOI in this story if you don't like this kind of stuff turn back now. If I see any unkind reviews on Dawn-chans profile i shall find you -_-... Enjoy the story ^-^

Vaan sighed as the group made their way back from the Westersand. 'All that searching and monster fighting and we still couldn't find that stupid mark!' Vaan thought irritably. He was exhausted from all the fighting he had done and he was pretty sure there wasn't a spot on him that didn't have sweat. "We're going to go talk to that man once more time about the location of the mark," Basch said before noticing Vaan's state. "Vaan, you and Balthier can stay here and rest, we'll be back soon," Basch said before he and the rest of the group started walking away.

Vaan sighed gratefully before plopping down on the ground, putting his left leg slightly under his bent right leg and resting his arm on the right leg and using his left arm to prop himself up. During the last fight his metal vest had com undone and was now drooping slightly off his left shoulder. To Vaan this pose was perfectly innocent, but to others... it looked like Vaan was pulling a sexy pose. The way he was sitting got him several heated looks, but a certain sky pirate was practically devouring Vaan with his eyes, Vaan not seeming to notice the burning gaze fixed on him nor the sound of Balthier's footsteps quickly approaching.

*On the streets of Rabanastre...*

A short, red-headed girl was dragging a taller brunette quickly through the crowds, mumbling under her breath. "Where are we going Hikari?" asked the brunette. "My yaoi senses are going off like crazy Dawn-chan, we must make hast," Hikari said while elbowing a person out of the way, tossing a brick a their head when they complained. Dawn sweat dropped slightly at her friends actions, but was also excited about seeing a fluffy yaoi moment. As Hikari finally elbowed them the rest of the way out of the crowd, she dragged Dawn closer to the west gate, then pushed her into a group of bushes and followed not long after.

*Back with Vaan and Balthier*

Vaan gasped when he was suddenly knocked on his back, he looked up at Balthier and blushed, noticing the look in the sky pirates eyes, but didn't manage to say anything before he felt lips against his. Shocked at first he didn't respond, but he slowly relaxed and started kissing back. Vaan blushed darkly when he felt Balthier swipe his tongue against his bottom lip, not sure what to do he keeps his mouth closed. He suddenly feels a hand roughly cup his bottom making his gasp and giving Balthier way to sneak his tongue inside Vaan's mouth. Vaan moaned as the kiss go deeper and he hooked his legs around Balthier's waist. Balthier started roughly grinding their hips together, completely forgetting they were in public. Right as Balthier's hand was reaching down the back of Vaan's pants they heard the thump of something hit the ground. They looked in the directions of the noise shocked to see a brunette, still halfway in a bush, unconscious on the ground and a red-head with a camera, still recording them, her face red, blood dripping down her nose, and an extremely perverted stalker look in her eyes. The red-head let loose an extremely creepy giggle causing Balthier and Vaan to hold on to each other in fear. Noticing the excited squeal this action got them the two separated quickly. They watched as the red-head pouted and put up her camera. The girl looked down at her friend mumbling, 'you just had to faint,' before giving Vaan and Balthier a look and yelling," I shall not cease my stalking until I get to watch and record you SMEX TIME!" After announcing this she grabbed her friend and threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, the only proof they were there was a tiny pool of blood. Balthier and Vaan looked at each other, agreeing with their eyes to lock everything and check the entire room before they had sex.

*In Lowtown...*

Hikari stared at her still unconscious friend, before sighing. "Jack Frost," Hikari said, Dawn immediately awakening and yelling 'where!' Hikari gave her friend a look. "Don't look at me like that, you now I can't take more that fluff!" Dawn said. Hikari rolled her eyes,"Fine, I'll find someone else to go with me next, but you should know by now my yaoi senses mean hentai things, no your soft fluff like when your senses tingle." "True," Dawn said, before the two friends sat down and talked about new yaoi pairings they had just discover and tying to formulate new ones.

LOL I LOVE the Balthier and Vaan pairing! It happened even before I played the game just because of pictures. And im pretty sure most of you know the pose i was describing *wink wink* that pose makes me and Dawn-chan squeal ^-^. Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
